Face the music
by Vaati Star
Summary: Harry potter, after the chamber of secrets event, decided to get his new friends to help him make the animagus potion, but being harry potter, he doesn't get a normal from, or even a male one. Rated T because of a few mild scenes and My usual mouth.
1. Chapter 1

*Octavia walks up in front of the camera, the usual explosions still happening off screen* Hello there people of the internet, I won the card game last night so I get to do the intro today, this may seem very familiar to any who pay attention to Harry has a pokemon animaugus fic, like Harry mewter, but Vaati's got an idea so new story, look just read the summary I got a battle to get back to. O and Vaati doesn't own anything.*Octavia grabs her bow off her back and runs off, leaving the camera on staring at a wall till Vaati comes up and shuts it off*

* * *

Summary: After the events in the chamber of secrets Harry convinces his new friends Vaati and Vinyl to help him make the animagus potion, but being harry potter he can't have a normal from can he? What if his form was of the musical Meloetta, and yes he turns female whenever he changes from human to pokemon. The irony eh?

* * *

Chapter 1

Again with the bathroom

"I honestly have no idea how you convinced us to help you Harry" said Vaati, staring at the bubbling potion in the cauldron. "You two were the only ones that can , Hermione is nice and all but it's always rules with her and Ron will be jealous and start spreading rumors" Harry said. "Look we don't even know if it will work the planets are giving us major trouble tonight." Vinyl said. "At worst it gonna kill me, and everything that has tried to so far has failed" Harry said. Vaati gave a shrug and went to stand in a corner of the bathroom, "look it's your potion so go on and have it." Harry nodded and got himself a cup of the bubbling potion before downing it, blackness followed for him.

When Harry awoke he appeared to be in a white room with random music note doted around. He looked around not knowing if this was part of the potion or if he was dead. "Meloetta" Harry heard behind him. He turned around to see a smiling creature floating behind him and looking at him. 'Is this my animagus form' harry thought as he studied the creature. It was about 2 feet tall and it had a green sort of hair that looked like a music sheet with multiple blue dots representing notes on it. On its forehead was a bluish green gem, the Face and its legs were white while the body was black with a green streak the waist line. the eyes were Harry's signature emerald green and on one side of its head was a microphone like growth that appeared attached to the hair. Its hand were just palms, no fingers or nothing. When harry tilted his head to the side the creature mirrored. "What are you?" Harry asked. The creature smiled and said the same word it said before harry had seen it. "Meloetta" The creature put its hand (palm?) out as if asking harry to grab it. Reluctantly he did. And then everything went black.

"Do you think he's alive" said a voice as Harry came round his eyes still closed. "He's breathing that's for sure" Said the female voice. Harry opened his eyes to see Vaati and Vinyl standing over him. "Good to have you back in the land of the living" Vaati said, reaching down for Harry to grab his hand. "So how'd it go" Vinyl asked. "I found it, it's… odd to say the least" Harry said, not wanting to go into detail. Vaati put his hand on Harry's shoulder, if you want it to stay secret that's fine we won't pry, now I think it's time you got back the your common room." He said. Harry got under is invisibility cloak and started off towards the common room, wondering about his form all the way.

* * *

*Vaati walks in front of the camera* Hello there people, Vaati here, yeah I have a very odd case of inspiration and writers block, this just popped in after a while so I wrote it also leave a review if you want it to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kidd walks in front of the camera* Hi people, yes I know I've been doing most of the intro's lately but I drew the short straw and YEOW. *Kidd gets kicked off the screen and a crash is heard as Vaati walks in front of the camera* I got a few Minutes to spare so let's make it quick, I don't own anything. *Kidd walks in front of the camera brandishing his scythe, Vaati sweat drops and starts running, as Kidd knocks over the camera*

Chapter 2

Training

*Warning nudity detected*

After Harry said his good byes to his friends after he got of the Hogwarts express and he was in the Dursleys car, his mind wandered to his Animagus form, which he had no time to practice transforming into. After they got to the residence Vernon simply told him to go to his room and stay there. Not wanting to be punished he did. 'Ug I need some time to myself' Harry thought just as an odd bird flew into the room, a letter in its beak. After grabbing the letter from the bird it went and sat on Harry's desk, as harry read the letter.

Dear Harry

And yes it's me Vaati.

I know about the Dursley's and don't ask how but Vinyl and I are coming to get you away from them. They aren't going to ruin your summer this. That and you might need some time to yourself from your training, as neither me nor Vinyl have forms.

Chow

Vaati Star.

P.S You have 2 days till we come to pick you up.

After reading the letter Harry couldn't be happier, He was finally getting away from the Dursley's. And after two days of the Dursleys hurling chores and no food at him, they came. There was a knock on the door early 2 days after harry received the letter. "Boy, go answer the door" Vernon said. Harry went to the door, knowing who was at it. As soon as he opened the door Vaati rushed in and knocked out the Dursleys. "That should keep them out for a while" He said. "Grab your stuff and we'll go." Harry picked the lock on the cupboard and retrieved his stuff. He followed Vaati out onto the lawn before they stopped and Vaati grabbed his shoulder. "Hang on kid" he said as they teleported, it felt odd, not harmful but odd. They reappeared outside a large house in the middle of a forest. Harry looked at Vaati as if to say 'this it'. Vaati got the message and nodded, leading Harry inside. He lead Harry past the kitchen, were Vinyl was currently eating some breakfast before being led to a room upstairs. "I can trust you to not blow yourself up right?" Vaati asked. Harry nodded and Vaati let him unpack in his new room. Afterwards he went downstairs to eat as there were three chairs at the table and Vinyl was nowhere to be seen. After eating some actual food he went back up to his room. 'Now to train, I guess' he said to himself as he went into one of the two doors on the right side of his room. After walking through he found himself in want appeared to be a forest, but there was a note on the door. 'Yes this is where you can practice your from in peace, Vaati'. After walking deeper into the room he came to a small clearing. 'Alright time to try this' Harry thought as he focused on changing his body. After about 5 minutes he stopped focusing and looked to see if there was any difference to him. At first he saw none but, he feel something was different. After pulling off his clothes since no one was around to see him to see what had changed, and had to keep himself from screaming. Or rather Herself from screaming. After calming from the shock she pulled his hand away from her mouth. 'god my form is FEMALE', well that's kind of not unexpected considering how girly it looked when he saw it. Looking down at her new gender, she focused on reversing the changes. After about five minutes he stopped and looked down again. And sighed seeing he was a he again, and he put his clothes back on. He went back the bedroom and saw Vaati standing in the corner. "So how did it good?" He asked. He knew he couldn't keep a secret after what just happen so he told Vaati the truth. "Seriously, well that's nothing compared to what I've seen kid, now get some rest" He said pointing out the window, It was night time. How long had he been in that room, It felt like only an hour. He decided to sleep on it and think about it later.

3 weeks later. 5 weeks till Hogwarts.

Within weeks Harry made progress. One he was used to being female and he had managed to change his body from being naked to looking clothed like the creature he saw did. Seeing as when he first saw it had a dress like growth of skin covering a bit of its legs, as well as changing his skin color from tan to black and change his arms and hands. And to be honest it felt weird not having fingers. Today he was going back into the room again. He came to the clearing and pulled off his clothes and focused. He became a she within minutes, and the dress like growth appeared. Her hands lost their fingers and her arms became skinny, her body became black and thinned considerably, at her waist the green stripe rounded her body. She stopped focusing and looked at her body, still human sized but She appeared halfway there between human and her form, so she started focusing again. Her legs and face became white and she loss the feeling in her feet, see broke concentration to look down her feet were shrinking leaving her with legs with rounded tips, she attempted walking and found it easier than expected. Like not having fingers, not having feet felt very odd. Deciding to try going further she focused again. After a few minutes, she feel other part of her disappear, her nose and ears, as she felt an odd lump on her forehead appear. But she didn't stop. Her hair became green and music sheet like and grew, and a microphone like growth appeared on the side of her head. She stopped focusing. Tried from the changes, walking over towards a small pond nearby she looked at her reflection. Except for her size, she looked exactly like her form did when she first saw it. Harry grinned and decided to see if she could get the final change done. Focusing once more she felt herself shrinking; after the feeling stopped she stopped focusing and opened her eyes. Everything seemed bigger now. "Wow" she said to herself. She remembered her form could float, meaning that it must be magical. Attempting to float she managed it after few tries. "Well someone seems happy" said a voice that startled Harry, turning invisible. "Um Harry, it's just me, Vaati" Vaati said to the spot where Harry had turned invisible. Harry feeling a little mischievous floated up behind Vaati became visible and gave him a punch to the back of the head flooring him. Surprised at her strength she looked at her hand in disbelief. "Was that really necessary?" Vaati asked, his voice muffled by the floor. Harry just started laughing. Vaati pulled himself up and glared at the Meloetta before him. "Hey what's going on in here" Said Vinyl as she walked through the door and looked at the floating Harry and mad Vaati. Vinyl rolled her eyes and said. "I'm gonna go play some music, you two figure out what you're doing." After she left Harry and Vaati simply stared at each other before bursting out laughing for no reason.

AN: *Vaati walks in front of the cracked camera* Now everything seems just fine at the moment right, well things aren't going to stay smooth for long. *Explosions start going off in the background* O boy it's fight night, later internet. *Vaati shuts off the camera*


	3. Chapter 3

*The camera is facing the battlefield, were Lots of explosions and gunfire is going on, when Twilight walks in front of the camera* Hello everyone, I'm Twilight Sparkle, the old camera broke so we have to use the one here at the battlefield, and I'm doing the intro, Also Vaati owns nothing except himself. *Off screen someone shouts Medic* Got to go my team needs me. *Twilight leaves as a stray rocket almost hits her*

Chapter 3

The truth of the form

After Vaati and Harry calmed from their laughing Harry attempted to turn back into A human before realizing she left her clothes in the clearing. "I'll be right back" she said witch to Vaati was simply "Mel mel Melo Melo" "sorry can't understand you but I'll leave you to it" He said before exiting the room. Harriet floated over to the clearing were her clothes were and changed back into Harry, putting his clothes on. 'Let me free' Harry turned around hearing a voice. "I've been spending too much time alone" Harry said to himself. 'You have me' said the voice again. "Ok who's there" Harry said, creped out about what was happening. 'I'm you and you are me' said the voice again, it was then Harry realized the voice was in his head. Harry focusing his thoughts directed them at were the voice was coming from. 'Who are you' he said to the voice. 'I'm you or rather you're other half' said the voice. 'Wait other half?' harry said confused. 'I'm Meloetta' said Harriet. 'Only you can hear me Harry' she said. 'So you're my animagus form' Harry asked. 'After you grabbed my hand you saved me, by merging us into one, in your terms I would be your animagus and you would be mine.' Said Meloetta. 'Wait back up I did what' Harry asked. 'I was dying, trapped in that realm of sound, then you came along and you saved me, and I can save you' Meloetta said. 'wait how' Harry asked, confused. 'The snake faced man, he placed a piece of his soul in your scar, I can get rid of it but some of me will bleed through into you're human form, just as some of you bleed into mine' Meloetta said. Harry froze; Voldemort had stuck part of his soul in his SCAR. 'Get it out' harry said not think about the consequences. 'Alright you might want to lay down, this might hurt' Meloetta said. Harry laid down just as Pain flared in his Scar, a dark mist was expelled from it, similar to the shade of Voldemort, but it quickly disappeared to were harry assumed was hell. 'It is done, also you might want to go look at our reflection' Meloetta said. Harry walked over to the small pond and looked at his head, the gem from Meloetta was now on his head, right were his scar used to be. 'It's not so bad' Meloetta said. Harry just kept staring, shocked that the scar that kept burning him, was gone replaced by this gem on his head. 'Can I get to explaining things if you're done gawking at our appearance?' Meloetta said. Harry gave a mental nod and Meloetta started her explanation. 'Look I told quite a bit so now here what else, you and I can both control our body, but only one at a time, the other, me at the moment just watches what the other does.' Meloetta said. Harry gave another mental nod for her to continue. 'Now in essence we are both a boy and a girl, as we are both this male human body, and our other female body. I still thank you for saving me though… brother.' Meloetta said. Harry's eyes when wide 'BROTHER, how am I your brother'. 'Because, we are now, we share the same blood, mind and soul' Meloetta said. Harry, was both scared, and excited, one because now he shared a body with some sort of being, and two because he felt, he could trust Meloetta, unlike Ron or Hermione, they never truly seemed… sincere. 'You can stay, until we find you a body somehow… sis' Harry said. Meloetta just started saying thank you over and over again. 'So how does this body control thing work' Harry asked, wondering what it was like for her. 'Just allow me' she said. Harry felt as if he was pushed aside, to the back of his mind, he felt no control; all he could do was think, and see. 'Like this' Meloetta said, in control of their body. After a while she spoke to him again. 'Go one try to take control.' He did and he had control of his body, or rather their body. 'This is gonna take a while to get used to' harry thought.

*A battle is raging in the background as Vaati walks into the camera's view* Hello everyone I'm getting chapters done like Wild fire, please Review about what you think and also. *Pulls out a pistol and fires behind him, headshoting the Blu medic as he was trying to cross the bridge* I have a very large crew, so don't be surprised if someone like the TF2mercs or one of the MLP cast show up to do the intro besides me or Kidd and yes we have respawn, now back to the front. *Vaati spreads his wings and flies back to the battle field* 


	4. Chapter 4

*Once again the camera is in front of a battlefield, Blu Soldier falls in front of the camera* Eh now what *Scout tells him to do intro before getting his head shot off, Rainbow looking pleased with her shot* Ok, so Hello there maggots, I am Solomon Nier, but call me Solly, Vaati doesn't own anything. *Solomon turns around and screams as he gets hit with a grenade, the camera cracking slightly from the blast*

Chapter 4

Meeting Luna

After managing to keep a secret from both Vaati and Vinyl until Hogwarts and after seeing a report about the escaped Sirius Black, and the Form for hogsmeade (which Vinyl signed for them), and after many other things, it was time for Hogwarts. 'This should be fun' Meloetta said in her usual happy tone. Harry just sighed, during the trip to Diagon alley the minister caught up to him and said that Sirius black was targeting him, since apparently he was Voldemort's Right hand and wanted to finish the job. 'Yeah well we have a convict after us' Harry said to Meloetta. She gave a nod.

Aboard the Train, Harry tried to get as far from Ron and Hermione as possible, after what he had heard from their minds. 'Quick question, how did I read their minds?' Harry asked his sister. 'I told you a bit of you bleed to my form, me to you, that includes powers, and mind reader and what you humans would call wand less magic, from me' She said. Harry sigh and came to a compartment witch only had one occupant, a girl reading a magazine called the quibbler upside-down. 'I thought we were weird' Meloetta chimed in. The girl looked up from her book. "Come sit down you two" She said. At that Harry froze and he was pretty sure Meloetta had frozen as well. 'Okay I'm creeped, how does she know' Meloetta said still in shock that their secret had been broken so easily. "It's an ability I have, I can see what other claim they can't, and Hear what others don't" Luna said, as if in response to Meloetta's question. Harry sat down, she seemed sincere enough. "You can trust me, unlike the redhead and the bookworm, the only person I work for is me" Luna said. After a quick scan of her mind, Harry deduced she wasn't like Ron or Hermione. Suddenly everything went dark, and the train stopped moving. "What's going on" Harry asked. 'There's something outside' Meloetta said. "The Dementors are coming" Luna said, not at all bothered. "Don't worry they can't affect those of a _Normal_ Classification" Luna said. Meloetta quickly caught on to what she said. 'Harry my typing was NORMAL and psychic' so we're safe from them' Meloetta told Harry, and guessing Luna heard her as well. After a while the Dementors left and the train started moving again. Meloetta quick wrenched control of the body away from harry to have a chat with Luna, not that Harry didn't mind, He was a bit tired.

"Okay so how do you know so much" Meloetta asked Luna, in Harry's voice. "An accident, from when my mom died, my dad went insane and the excess magic came to me" Luna said. "What was she trying to do" Meloetta asked. Luna looked up and stared her right in the eyes. "Open a portal to another world, to get away from those who despise us" Meloetta nodded and looked at the compartment, everything was closed, blinds, the door window, and the compartment was locked. "What to see something cool" Meloetta asked her. Luna nodded. Meloetta focused, and within second she was well her. Luna stared at the little sprit like thing in front of her. Using telepathy Meloetta talked to Luna "This is me, and Harry when he wants to be." She held out her hand, "Friends Luna?" Meloetta asked. Luna nodded and grabbed her hand. Meloetta changed back to a human and yawned. "Wake us when we get to Hogwarts, will you" She asked Luna. She nodded and Meloetta drifted off into blissful rest.

Aw hell *Engineer is trying to fix the cracked camera* O hello there Pardners, Dell here this camera's on its last legs so I'm make it quick, leave a review if you want and Vaati told me to ask this, Should Meloetta get her own body, or continue sharing with Harry, It's your choose. *Dell pulls out a pistol and walks away from the camera, still in view before turning around and shooting the camera, James bond style*


	5. Chapter 5

*The camera is facing the battle field from the sniper deck on the girls side, Rainbow walks in front of the camera and faces not the camera but the other side of the battlefield* Look I know I'm doing the intro but. *Puts her sniper scope to her eye* I got a battle to win so let's make this quick. *Shoots the head of the Blu Heavy off before snapshotting the medic* Vaati doesn't own anything ok and also. *She turns to face the camera* I think you're gonna alike this one. *a Blu dot appears on her head as she faces the battlefield again* Ah horse apples.

* * *

After the train arrived at Hogwarts Luna and Meloetta (Harry's asleep) got off the train. "This is my first year so I have to take the boats, you have to take the carriages" Luna said, pointing towards the carriages. Meloetta nodded and walked towards them, and as luck would have it, Ron and Hermione were in the same carriage. "Hi Harry" Ron said, trying to start a conversation. Meloetta quickly woke Harry. 'What is it' Harry asked, and then he saw them. Meloetta let Harry take control. "Hi guys" Harry said. "Harry where have you been all summer" Hermione asked. "None of your concern" He said. For the rest of the trip Harry remained silent, well to Ron and Hermione, but kept talking with Meloetta. 'Look there's got to be a way to get you your own body.' Harry said. 'Honestly I'm surprised they haven't noticed the gem on your forehead yet' Meloetta said. "Harry what's on your forehead" Hermione asked. 'Just as a say that" Meloetta said, giving a mental face palm. "It's nothing, just something that happened over the summer" Harry replied. "What bloody happened, that thing is in place of your scar" Ron said. "I don't want to talk about it" Harry said crossing his arms and resuming conversation with Meloetta.

When they got to the castle Harry got as far from Ron and Hermione as He could. As the Sorting Progressed it got to Lovegood.. Luna.. After a while of having the Sorting hat on her head it shouted GYRFFINDOR, and Luna came to sit next to Harry. As the sorting continued nothing major happened really until Dumbledore made his announcement. "Because of the escape of Sirius Black, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors, please note they are not to be antagonized" Harry and Meloetta thought to each other. 'Not much of a problem, they don't affect us' Meloetta said. 'Yes but what about the others and if the ministry catches word these things don't affect us' Harry said. Meloetta thought in private for a moment. 'I don't know' Harry gave a shrug; he didn't expect her to know everything. "You two might want to get her a body" Luna chimed in. "We know, any idea how" Harry asked. "There's a room in Hogwarts, my mother told me about before see died, it will give you want ever you need, if you need it" Luna said, before starting to eat from the Feast that had just appeared in front of them. 'Interesting, we might want to check this out dear Brother' Meloetta said. Despite the brother comment, witch Harry still wasn't used to; he thought about it, it would be interesting. 'We'll do it later, after about a week or so' Harry said. Meloetta gave a mental smirk. 'Good'

* * *

*The camera is on the Guy's sniper deck, blu Blue sniper walks up and faces the battle field* Dam coin toss, I have a match to win so I'll make it quick. *Headshots Twilight before snapshotting Pinkie, He turns around to face the camera* Leave a review if you will, Vaati wants to know how he can do his stories better. *A red dot appears on his head as he faces the battlefield again* Ah piss.


	6. Chapter 6

*The 'Camera' is a drone hovering over the battlefield, it focuses on Tavish so he can do the intro* What's up lads and lasses, Tavish here, but call me Demo. Look I know Vaati been having us do these intro but we have a bit of a DAHH. *Tavish is Headshot by Tavi, who takes over the intro* clearly he was outclassed, Now Vaati doesn't own anything, so yeah that's all I have to say. *Off screen Twilight shouts she is fully charged, drawing the attention of the majority of the enemy* O boy now I got to save her, later internet.

Chapter 6

A room requirement

Harry had taken to his bed shortly after the feast, but his mind wandered to what Luna had said. 'Room of requirements, eh I'll check it later' He thought, and like the many nights before he spent it in his head with Meloetta, while their body rested. And quickly the week passed by, full of Snape's berating, Ron's attempts the make conversation, and Malfoy almost getting gored by buck beak, pity the hippogriff missed hitting him. 'He should have gotten what he deserved' as Meloetta put it, and Harry agreed with her. Meloetta spent the week controlling their body, to get a feel for Hogwarts, she said. Harry wondered, did she think this room could give them a way to get her a body. To be honest given Luna's description, it sounded like it could. After falling into routine they decided it was time to find this 'Room of Requirements'.

Late Friday night Harry transformed into their Meloetta form, and after a short while of flying she came to a hall were Luna said the room was. 'Were is it?' Meloetta asked disappointment in her voice. 'She did say it only appears to those who need it' Harry replied. 'Yeah and I need a bo... dy, Harry, something just appeared behind us' Meloetta said. Whipping around Harry saw that a door was on the wall were there used to be nothing. 'Is this it' Harry asked. 'Only one way to find out' Meloetta said. After changing back into a human and opening the door, they came to a room, with a podium with an open book in the center. 'Well this is Anti-climactic' Meloetta said. Harry couldn't help but agree with her. 'Maybe the book will tell us what we need' Harry said. Walking towards the Podium they saw there was only one spell on the page. 'The Splitting of souls?' Meloetta asked. 'Look it says here, if two souls have merged to one, yet both conciseness remain, they can be split using this spell, the original soul will keep the original body, while a new body is made for the split soul, the two bodies will share the same blood and parentage, as well as the two souls keeping a telepathic link between each other.' Harry read off the page. 'In order to perform this spell, both must say the spell lines in their mind for it to work, no wand required.' Meloetta read from the page.

After Memorizing the words of the words of the spell Harry stood near the podium. 'Ready bro' Meloetta asked. 'Ready' Harry said._** 'diam mi justo duo in anima separavit rogamus simplex petitonem mean nobis corpus et sanguis eiusdem parentesque petere simplex petimus'**_ they both said at the same time. Suddenly a splitting a pain came upon the two as they felt as if they were being split apart, and suddenly, darkness followed.

*The camera is in the Boy's respawn room, but everyone is chatting in view of the camera, Vaati walks in front of it* Hello there everyone Vaati here, now I want you to tell us *Gesture towards everyone in the room* What you think about the story, and what just happened and o I got Medic here to give you the translation for the spell they said. * Medic walks in front of the camera* Ze translation is Split our soul into two dear goddess of magic, we ask this simple request, make us a body for my other, of the same blood and parentage, we ask this simple request. Zat is all *Medic walks off to talk to twilight as Vaati take the floor* Now on to more important matters I'm going to post a story under the My little pony and Team fortress two crossover section, I've noticed people enjoying our intros and outros so now this story is of our battles daily, the first 'Chapter' will be the fight we are about to have. *The speaker in the room comes on* WARNING Virtual Reality Boss Detected. Name: Saxton Hale, Mission begins in 20 minutes.*the speaker shuts off* Yeah that fight, later internet. *The camera shuts off*


End file.
